


Just touch me

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: He's so touch starved, so starved of attention, and affection. He couldn't help but indure the younger man.





	Just touch me

**Author's Note:**

> oops I was reading stories with these two :'v I love these two I think.
> 
> or maybe it's just the thought that Robin went rogue on Batman, joined the teen titans and then accidentally falling for the hunk.
> 
> Man am I on a roll with these(stories).

And maybe he should have left the kid to fend for himself, but he knew the streets of Gotham and Jump City like the back of his gloved hand. He knew crime existed and if the enemy of most criminals in the city was just sitting there crying, they would've taken the chance to kill him right then and there. And maybe he could recieve the money of the many bounties presented on Nightwing's head, but he begins to think, he knows more about Nightwing than the Batman or anyone for that matter. So as he shrugs the man into his arms and carrying him to his current safe house, he thinks of what he should do.

Maybe he has grown soft, pusing open the door to his home, and closing it with his foot, setting the man on the bed. He leaves to fix himself a drink and get a cup of water for the mostly dehydrated kid. He doesn't sit up at all, blood from a previous beating he did on a guy was on him, and a nosebleed that had stopped a while ago that had been caused by the same thug was still there and lightly flaking or dripping onto the sheets that Slade could care less for.

"Another fight with daddy go wrong?" He ask sinking into the bed beside Nightwing. He pulls the adhesive away from his face, looking into the one eye of the man who saved him. "Why do you care?" Slade placed a hand on his forehead, feeling him hotter than he should be for a night like tonight and he wonders if he's sick or he's still been deprived of water. He's almost shocked when Dick closes his eyes, actually relaxing his muscles beside one of the greatest assassins. One that could kill him nonetheless.

"Because you aren't going to take care of yourself. Your friends at the T Tower won't come because you didn't call them. And maybe I want you to die by my hands?" His eyes flutter open a second, but he's too tired to make a response. And it also seems the light in the room hurts his eyes. "Here." Dick sits up, opening his eyes for a moment to inspect the water handed to him before guzzling it. A drop leaks from the corner of his mouth, and Slade restrains from suddenly wiping it away. Dick finishes the drink, exhaling and wiping his mouth and handing the cup back to the older man and laying back down, arm raising to cover his eyes.

Slade vaguely wonders if Dick is putting too much faith into him. And maybe he really doesn't want the kid dead. He's talkative but good company, he decides on it as he gets up to set the whiskey glass and cup in the sink, going to rinse them out later. Dick has already changed as if it's his home, and maybe it was if Slade tried hard enough to think about it. But he doesn't squander, changing briefly too, setting the sticky clothes next to Grayson's. "I'm surprised you haven't left."

Dick turns to look at the man now sitting at his computer and opening a list of jobs and checking completed box, immediately gaining money for his troubles. Dick catches glimpses of his face and name somewhere amoung them but Slade doesn't even bother to check them despite their good cash. He closes the tab before setting back in his place beside the ex-acrobatic. "Maybe I find you more comforting than Batman. It's hard to get a smile out of him, especially when you've messed up enough time he hates you for it."

"I don't think he hates you. He's just been trained that way." Dick laughs. "What do you know about the Batman." "Plenty. That he's more focused on keeping his family safe, his job, that-" "Enough." Dick cuts him off. And Slade doesn't blame him. Instead he presses his fingers into Dick's hair to give him something else to focus on than the Batman. He swears the younger man rumbled a purr.

And Slade realizes;  _He's so touch starved, so starved of attention, and affection. He couldn't help but indure the younger man._ Slade pulls the boy closer, feeling him immediately go limp in his arms, and taking a hint that the Nightwing might actually be crying. Again. His fingers caresses the smaller's back, his other hand pulling him tighter and running fingers through his black hair. His shirt is wet with tears but he doesn't mind, holding the man like a mother to her child. As if he was a child and not the 25 year old he was suppose to be.

And maybe he too had been touch starved, as Dick wraps his arms tight around the bulkier man. And it feels like they are home, warm in each other's embrace, in a house with white light shining in the room, bouncing onto the wall turning it a brighter white. And they believed they could accept that faith.

**Author's Note:**

> oops the ending sucks ass.


End file.
